Spin The Bottle
by Daisy Eclipse
Summary: As original as possible. Title speaks for itself. C: Oneshot, SasuSaku...some NaruHina fluff but nothing major. R


Yes, it is an incredibly overused plot. But I don't feel good and I'm sad cause my first day of school is tomorrow, so I needed this to feel better? Make sense? Yeah I know it doesn't; but I needed an excuse. Lol.

****

Spin the Bottle

* * *

"No, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, crossing his arms in anger. Hinata and Sakura looked over from across the street. Naruto was shaking an empty bottle in Sasuke's face by the Ramen shop. Sakura looked over at Hinata in confusion. Hinata just shrugged with a blank look on her face…she didn't quite get it, either. The girls walked over to the two arguing boys.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked. The boys ignored her and pretended she wasn't there.

"C'mon! Lets go find girls and play!" Naruto lured. Sasuke didn't reply, he just stood there with his arms crossed and upper lip stuck out with an obvious 'no' lining him. Naruto frowned.

"Hey!" Sakura spoke up. "What's going on?" Hinata nodded in question, too.

"He refuses to play!" Naruto replied.

"Play what?" Hinata peeped. Naruto looked over at her, just noticing she was there, and Hinata shrunk back sheepishly. Naruto turned back to Sakura.

"I wanna play spin the bottle with some girls, but nobody would play with just me-" Sakura cut in with a 'that's true'. Naruto frowned and kept going. "-but if Sasuke plays too, then all the girls will wanna play!" He said lifting his eyebrows up and down a few times with a seductive and silly smile on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"How immature." Sakura muttered. Naruto turned to Sasuke and started pulling on his sleeve vigorously while shouting 'c'mon' at him. Sasuke growled.

"If it gets you to leave me _and_ my sleeves alone, fine. ONE game, Naruto…_one._" He gave in. Naruto leaped in the air with excitement.

"So…Sakura, Hinata, you guys wanna play spin the bottle?" He asked flirtatiously. Sakura looked over at Hinata for an answer, who was already doing the same to Sakura. Sakura frowned a little then looked back over to Sasuke.

'This could be a great chance to kiss Sasuke!' Sakura smiled then cleared her throat. "Fine, Naruto. We'll play one game, too." She said. Naruto jumped in the air again.

'This could be a greatchance to kiss Sakura!' Naruto thought and began to smile.

'This could be a great chance to kiss Naruto!' Hinata thought and began to smile.

'This sucks.' Sasuke thought and began to frown even more than before.

The four sat down and Naruto placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. He gave it a quick practice spin. It spun fast and for about a minute. Sasuke sat in silence and thought of some excuse to leave. But none of them sounded like they'd work. Sakura sat and acted like she was reluctantly forced into play and Hinata just sat across from Naruto admiring him with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Alright, let's get this over and done with." Sakura said, still acting reluctant even though she was excited and jumping up and down on the inside. "You go first, Naruto." She conducted.

Naruto rubbed his hands together with a smile from one side of his face to the other. He grabbed the bottle then spun it as hard as he could. 'Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!' he hoped for in his mind as the bottle spun. Hinata was paying close attention in hopes that it'd land on her. Sakura was busy staring into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was staring into space thinking about how he should be training instead of fooling around. Finally, the bottle began to slow down and it landed on Sasuke. Naruto frowned. Sasuke looked down at the bottle and shifted it over to Hinata without saying a word. Then again, nothing really had to be said.

Hinata looked at Sasuke in disbelief that he'd do that. She began blushing hard and she looked up at Naruto.

"Uhh, okay. I guess I can kiss you." Naruto said, sounding a bit disappointed that it didn't land on Sakura, but didn't want to hurt Hinata's feelings.

"Hinata!" Kurenai raced over. Hinata jumped up, startled. "Did you forget about your team's 3:00 training today?" She asked sternly.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, Sensei. I lost track of time." Hinata stuttered. Kurenai nodded, and waved her hand ordering Hinata to leave with her. Then she turned away and began walking. Hinata looked back, sad that she couldn't kiss Naruto like she wanted to.

Naruto watched her leave, then scoffed. "This isn't as much fun as I though it'd be. I'm outta here!" He said standing up then walking away. "Hmm…I want some ramen!" He muttered.

"Uhh…okay?" Sakura said. She looked around. Sasuke was still sitting across from her. "Umm, your turn?" She said, wondering if he'd actually spin the bottle. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I should be training." He argued.

"Once won't hurt."

Sasuke spun the bottle, uneager. It landed on himself. He stood up. "I'll kiss myself later, okay? Now I have to go train." He said.

"Wait!" Sasuke stopped and turned towards Sakura. "It's my turn, now." She said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat back down. She spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. Sakura's eyes brightened. Sasuke frowned.

'Yes!' Sakura thought. '_Finally!_' She leaned over and turned Sasuke's face towards hers and began kissing him. Sasuke's eyes shot open, surprised she'd even dare to get that close to him; but she did. And he began not to mind. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the moment. When the kiss broke, Sakura giggled in excitement. Sasuke slid his fingers through his hair and looked away.

Sakura stood up. "Um, I just forgot my mom needs me home by 3:30. I'll see you tomorrow for training with Kakashi!" She said, making un excuse. She ran the other way, hoping Sasuke didn't notice her trying to contain her jumps for joy and that big grin on her face.

Sasuke stood up. He was alone again. He looked around making sure no one was looking, then smiled.

"I guess that was better than kissing myself." He muttered.

* * *

:D That made me feel a little better.

I didn't expect to have Hinata in the story, or have NaruHina fluff. Actually, I had Ino in there at first but then went back and changed the name to Hinata so I could have some NaruHina fluff in there, too. C:

And that whole Naruto-Sakura wasn't NaruSaku fluff…it was just to make Naruto seem more like his character, since I think that's what he'd do.

AWWW! Sasuke's so cute when he's shy! C:


End file.
